leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sterak's Gage
* 20 attack damage = ** Total Gold Value = * attack damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passives. * is at least gold efficient (due to its base attack damage increasing effect) when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . }} Notes * Form-swapping champions only benefit from the base attack bonus buff while in melee form. Shield persists through form-swapping from melee to ranged. * By itself, Sterak's Gage grants a health shield with . * The tenacity granted by stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. * Sterak's Gage only grants base attack damage, meaning that bonus AD ratio on abilities and runes will not be enhanced by this item. * Similar to items, the secondary effects of items will stack. Triggering either or Lifeline will trigger both Sterak's Fury and Lifegrip. Strategy * Sterak's Gage synergizes well with items. It increases the damage deals by : ** : % base AD}} ** : 1 ** : 1 ** : 2 Trivia * This item is related to Czech YouTuber "Radek Starý" (known as Sterakdary) for achieving high number of referrals. Although the newer referral system was available, Sterakdary was still using the original referral system. Similar Items }} Patch History + + + = . ** + + = . * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Base AD increased to 50% from 30%. * +50% base AD is now an . * shield now starts decaying after seconds. * bonus effect changed to 30% Tenacity from 30% additional base AD. * only. Form-swapping champions only benefit from the base attack bonus buff while in melee form. Shield persists through form-swapping from melee to ranged. ;V7.10 * Tooltip has been updated to clarify that the buff from Sterak's Fury lasts 8 seconds, but the shield from Lifeline only lasts 3 seconds. ;V7.9 * Bonus base attack damage increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Bonus base attack damage increased to 30% of base from 25%. ** Bonus base attack damage duration increased to 8 seconds from 3. ** Shield strength changed to from . ;V6.23 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V6.10 * cooldown no longer resets to full after the buff expires. ;V6.9 * Damage proc passive is now and has a shared name: with and . ;V6.4' * + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ;V5.22 * + + = ** + + = ;V5.16 added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +500 health, +25% base attack damage ** The bonus base attack damage granted is considered to be BASE attack damage - i.e. it will increase the damage dealt by , but will not affect abilities with bonus-AD ratios. * Upon taking at least 400 - 1800 damage (based on level) within 5 seconds, grants '''Primal Rage'. ** Primal Rage: Grow in size and strength, gaining increase size, +25% additional base attack damage, and a rapidly decaying shield for 30% of your maximum health. }} References de:Steraks Pegel fr:Gage de Sterak pl:Gruboskórność Steraka Category:Health items Category:Attack damage items Category:Tenacity items